A Slushee Incident ReWrite
by CrissColferCrowe
Summary: What happens when Kurt goes back to the car park after forgetting his phone, and coming face to face with Sebastian? Blaine was NOT slusheed in this fic WARNINGS: Swearing. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! BIG WOOP!**

**I was writing this while I was at work while I wasn't on the phones so if it doesn't make sense, it's because I may have put in a conversation I was having with a customer accidently ;)**

* * *

**A Slushee Incident Re-Write**

After the Warblers Vs New Directions battle, the McKinley students all decided to go and get dinner at Breadsticks.

Everyone was in a great mood, Puck and Sam were banging on the tables ordering for their food to hurry up, Rachel was trying to get Finn's attention, while he was laughing at Sam and Puck. Santana and Brittany were kissing; everyone else was making idle chat, while Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other lovingly.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in black?" Blaine asked, eyeing Kurt from under the table, earning in a slap on the arm from Kurt.

"Blaine! Not in front of everyone," Kurt blushed.

Blaine put his hands up in surrender.

"Oh yeah! Can you send me that picture you took on your phone the other day? I'd really like it as my background picture," Blaine winked.

"Oh! The one where we were…" Kurt smirked, and Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt. "Hold on a sec, let me find my phone," Kurt said, he then started digging into his bag, trying to find his phone to no avail.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt called, Finn was on the other table, "Have you seen my phone?"

"Err, no you didn't give it to me?" Finn replied.

"Shit I must have left it at the car park," Kurt said worriedly. Whenever he loses his phone, he has a mini panic attack, because next to his wardrobe, his phone is his life.

Kurt got his keys from his bag and swivelled out of the chair.

"Sorry everyone, I need to find my phone, I think I left it back at the car park," Kurt told the group. Mostly everyone nodded, but Blaine stood up getting his own stuff.

"Shall I come with you?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, I'll be alright, it's only 10 minutes away from here right? I'll be fine! I'll send you a text when I have my phone," Kurt promised. Blaine nodded, and Kurt kissed him on the cheek, earning in the group cheering for them.

"Love you," Kurt whispered.

"Love you too," Blaine replied.

They all watched as Kurt walked out of Breadsticks, into the bitter cold night, starting up his navigator, and driving off.

Kurt didn't realise how could it was outside until he reached the car park. _Damn I wish I brought a coat._ Kurt started walking, hugging his chest to keep warm.

The car park was deserted, but really dark, so he had to remember where he placed his phone. After 15 minutes of looking, he heard a _ding! _noise, which was music to his ears. _It was a text message!_

He saw the light of his phone flash in the distance, so he quickly walked towards the light. Suddenly, his path was blocked, by one Sebastian Smythe.

"What's up gayface?" Sebastian sneered.

"Oh! Sebastian is this where you live now? I didn't know you turned hobo…" Kurt shot back.

"You wound me Kurt! Now I can't give you your present…" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, get out of my way," Kurt tried to sidestep Sebastian, but he followed Kurt's every move. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see you actually, I saw you leave your phone here, I was just making sure you got it alright."

"Okay, I am so confused, look, I need to be at Breadsticks, or everyone is going to come looking for me, they know I'm here," Kurt said.

"Okay fine! I'll just give your present, wait a sec," Sebastian said, picking up a brown paper bag. Kurt couldn't see what was in the bag because it was so dark. He was not expecting a cold substance smack into his face. _A slushee, fan-fucking-tastic._

Kurt heard Sebastian laugh as Kurt swallowed a bit of slushee that went into his mouth. He put his hands on his face to wipe the slushee away from his hands.

Kurt felt as if someone was strangling him softly, but was slowly starting to apply pressure every second until he was gasping for air.

* * *

Sebastian was laughing as Kurt choked on a small bit of slushee. _I wish I had my video camera!_

Sebastian was talking to Nick and Jeff about other peoples allergies, as they were holding a small gathering for Trent's birthday.

"_Remember, NO Peanut Butter," Nick reminded Jeff._

"_Nicky, Kurtie isn't here anymore! So no need to worry!" Jeff called back._

"_Oh yeah! God I always forget!" Nick said._

"_Wait, why isn't Kurt allowed Peanut Butter?" Sebastian asked out of interest._

"_He's allergic, but I don't think it's a big problem, he'll probably just come out with rashes everywhere," Nick said._

That's when Sebastian got his idea; Kurt was obsessed with his skin, so he would be beyond pissed if his beautiful skin was destroyed.

Sebastian felt he had to step in when Kurt dropped his knees onto the floor, with his hands over his neck, fighting for breathe.

"You better not be fucking with me Hummel," Sebastian gave a small laugh. Kurt continued to choke.

Sebastian knelt down in front of Kurt, grabbing his face so Kurt was looking directly at him. Kurt's eyes were filled with unshed tears, he was turning pale, his lips turning blue, his mouth was open, gasping for air.

"Tell me what you need Kurt!" Sebastian said, "Epipen! Where's your epipen Kurt?" Sebastian asked desperately.

Kurt started shaking his head. _He didn't have it with him._

Sebastian watched as Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and collapsed to the floor.

Sebastian stood there over Kurt's fallen body; he had no idea what to do!

Sebastian didn't notice the constant beeping of Kurt's phone, so Sebastian did the only thing he thought was right at the time.

He ran.

* * *

**I was going to have it as a oneshot, but I've learned that oneshots don't really get many reviews! Plus, you guys love it when I do my cliffies don't you ;)**

**I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow at work!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT YOU GUYS!**

**That must be the best response to a first chapter ever! THANK YOU!**

**Again, I wrote this while I was at work!**

**Response to reviews:**

**lyokodreamer: What! You can't hate me! If you hate me you don't get your updates!**

**OfRedvinesAndKlisses: I know, but I had to! :P**

**SingleLadiesxoxo: BAM! Update…**

**Hermione1017: he is a douche isn't he? Grant however…**

**Got2luvCCFC: I thought you'd have known me by now! I never kill our Kurtie! (Okay! It was one time!)**

**Primarie: ooh really?! Do you have a link? I LOVE comparing my stories to others like mine!**

**unholynight: Sebastard..what more can I say..**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: Kurtie should be okay, if someone gets to him in time…**

**Razeasha: Thank you! It's been in my head for ages and just had to get it down!**

**ColferFan1217: aaw sorry, but now you know how I feel when I read your stories when there's a cliffhanger :P**

**thunderincrimson: never say never…**

**Wclower: YOU'RE BACK! HUZAH! Um, no what's been happening… -_- D': aaaww tanks!**

**If my information and research is wrong for an allergic reaction, please tell me!**

* * *

Blaine was starting to get worried. He Kurt was gone for a little over half an hour and he still hadn't texted to say he was alright. Blaine kept staring at his phone, waiting for the notification saying he had a text, or at least a call from his boyfriend.

The New Directions were still in high spirits, talking and laughing, not a care in the world. It's like they hadn't even noticed that Kurt was missing.

Quinn kept looking over at Blaine, every time she looked, he either had his eyes glued to his phone, or he had his head facing the door. Quinn looked at her phone and saw that Kurt was late. Very late. She excused herself from the conversation she was having with Mercedes and Sam, and headed over to Blaine.

"You know, if you keep staring at your phone, it might burn a hole through it," Quinn said jokingly.

"Hmm, oh," Blaine said absentmindedly.

"Worried about Kurt?" Quinn asked, sitting down in Kurt's vacated spot.

"He's late, I need to find him Quinn, he could be hurt," Blaine said, biting his lip worriedly.

"Come on them, I'm driving, let's go," Quinn said. She headed back over to the table to get her phone and keys from her bag.

"Hey, me and Blaine are going to find Kurt, we won't be too long. If our food comes, just leave it at our places, okay?" Quinn spoke to Sam and Mercedes.

"Okay honey, you tell white boy that he's in a lot of trouble for being late," Mercedes said.

Quinn nodded, and waited for Blaine to come over. When he was ready, they walked over to Quinn's car.

The journey to the car park was tense. Quinn kept glancing towards Blaine, who kept his eyes forward, and his knee was bouncing up and down, a trait everyone knew Blaine did when he was nervous about something.

Quinn was going way over the speed limit, and they got to the car park 6 minutes later. They passed Kurt's car, which was parked a little down the road from the car park, until they saw a car coming from the entrance, zoom right past them in a hurry. Quinn hadn't even turned the ignition off, before Blaine was already out of the car, and running over to the car park.

Blaine was looking around in every direction of the deserted car park, shouting Kurt's name. He ran to the left side of the car park. When Quinn came in, she saw Blaine run so she went to the other side of the car park to see if she could see anything.

Quinn turned the corner and saw a figure in the distance on the floor. She hurried over to the figure; she dreaded who it might be.

"KURT!" Quinn cried, running over to the figure on the floor. He was lying on his side, with a red liquid covering his clothes and bits of ice stuck in his hair. She looked at his face and saw that it was so pale, his lips were tinged blue, his neck was swelling quickly. She looked down at his hands and saw that there were a lot of red rashes appearing, they looked angry against his skin.

"BLAINE!" Quinn screamed, as she reached in her pocket for her phone. Her vision was blurring with tears, but she saw Blaine's figure running over to them, and kneeling down to Kurt.

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back as Quinn was talking on the phone to 911. He placed Kurt's head in his lap, and started to massage his hair in comfort.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered into Kurt's face. Kurt's breathing was becoming irregular, which was worrying Blaine shitless.

Blaine looked around to see if there were anymore answers as to what happened here, when he saw a pin badge lying next to Kurt. He reached over for it, and when he looked at it closely, he saw that it was a Warblers Pin badge. He remembered all the Warblers owned one, even he and Kurt, but they returned their badges when they left Dalton. That mean's someone on the Warblers must have done it. But who on the Warblers hates Kurt so much to want to do this to him? They all love him! Unless…

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics coming into the car park along with a stretcher.

"What happened here?" One asked.

"I don't know, he, um, he left his phone here earlier, so he went to go get it, he was late, so me and Blaine came to find him and we saw him like this!" Quinn said, almost hysterically.

"Okay miss, calm down, we'll just check him over." The paramedic crouched down to Kurt and Blaine. "You a friend?" The paramedic inquired.

"Boyfriend, actually," Blaine replied cautiously.

The paramedic didn't even look up from where he was working on Kurt, as if he wasn't bothered that he was treating a gay boy. That's good news at least.

"What is this?" the other paramedic asked, pointing to the red substance on the floor next to Kurt.

"I think it's a slushee," Quinn replied.

"I suspect it's a serious allergic reaction, something was put into this slushee, which is why he is suffering from Anaphylaxis," the male paramedic said.

"Ana what?" Blaine asked.

"Anaphylaxis, it's when a patient who's suffered a serious allergic reaction, where the throat starts to swell, which makes his breathing irregular. We need to bring him in now." The paramedic replied.

The paramedics started to prep Kurt; they put an IV in his arm, and filled it with epinephrine.

When Kurt was ready and being put in the ambulance, one of the paramedics faced the two stricken teenagers.

"Is one of you going to come with him?" He asked.

"You go Blaine, I'll tell everyone what's happened, and get Finn to call Burt," Quinn told Blaine, who nodded in return.

Blaine climbed into the ambulance, holding onto Kurt's hand. He still had the Warbler pin in his pocket…

* * *

**Does Blaine know who it was?**

**Find out tomorrow!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I didn't update last night like I said I would because I was tired from work!**

**But who knows, if I get a few nice reviews, who knows, maybe you'll get another update tonight…*shrugs***

**Response to reviews:**

**writeyourimagination: That was one time! Haha! I won't kill him again…I can't promise anything**

**Hermione1017: He might… ;)**

**FanofChrisCMaxA1: Of course he won't die! Punishments will be met…**

**lyokodreamer: Awesome! Phew!**

**Meg: That's my motto 'Hurt Kurt', no your not odd, I write them so I have the imagination to hurt my Kurtie! :D**

**Got2luvCCFC: I KNOW GAHDAJDAJFDJKDFH. I know, I know, I was trying to be funny, trying to be funny. Blaine might call for a few helpers…**

**njferrell: It will all click in his small brain…**

**ColferFan1217: Best compliment ever! They really do…*glares at you* -_- haha!**

* * *

The New Directions had finished eating, and had connected all their tales together so they were all sitting together facing each other so they could chat as one big group.

They all started talking about graduation, and old times.

"Remember when Santana sang that song 'Trouty Mouth' to Sam?" Tina said, everyone burst out laughing at the memory.

"And me and Kurt joined the Cheerios for like 3 weeks!" Mercedes remembered and everyone laughed.

"Wait, you two were on the cheerios?" Rory asked.

"Wait! KURT was on the cheerios?!" Sam yelled in shock, open mouthed.

"Yup, and he was hot," Santana remarked. "Oh, and close that mouth of those froggy or you'll catch flies," she sneered, and everyone was laughing.

The mood suddenly changed when the door burst open and Quinn came in with tear stains on her cheeks, and eyes still welling up with tears.

"Finn?" Quinn asked, looking around the room.

Everyone turned around to look at Finn, who was sat staring at Quinn as if she was crazy. He then got up out of his seat and made his way over to his ex girlfriend.

"Quinn, what you doing?" he asked.

Quinn started muttering jumbled nonsense, now Finn was starting to lose patience.

"What is it!" Finn yelled, grabbing her by her biceps so she could look at him.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Puck shouted, tearing Quinn away from Finn when she cried out again.

"Kurt…"

Everyone's heads turned to look at her again at the mention of their friend's name.

Kurt, what about Kurt?" Finn rushed panicked.

"H-he's hurt, h'sptl…" Quinn sobbed.

The whole room was in chaos; everyone was asking Quinn what happened and getting no such luck, while Finn was running back to Rachel.

"Can you drive me?" he asked his girlfriend.

Rachel didn't even have to give an answer, as she was already pushing Finn out of the door.

Everyone started to follow behind and get in their own cars. Puck was leading Quinn out into his car. Everyone got into each others cars, and made their way to the hospital to visit their friend.

* * *

**Not much happened in this chapter,**

**Short chapter, yes, but I'm going to start typing up the next chapter now!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone.**

**So I was supposed to type this up ages ago, but I started reading this really REALLY sad Kurt fic where he has Huntingtons, and I'm crying.**

**That's right, Aisling, who you all think has no heart because she writes angst, is crying.**

**If you want to cry with me, here's the link. If you need to borrow some Klainex, just ask.**

. ?thread=6895015#t6895015

**Just a quick reply:**

**OfRedvinesAndKlisses: mwahahaha! Sorry, one in this chappy too :P**

**Got2luvCCFC: He was a HAWT cheerio… :P**

**writeyourimagination: Thanks! But it wasn't that interesting :P**

**Kaulitzfan14: it was sort of a filler chappy :P**

**Hermione1017: you'll have to wait for next chappy for sweet Klaine moments! Trust me, you won't wanna miss it ;)**

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the waiting area, waiting to hear some news. His boyfriend was taken into the A&E a little over an hour ago.

He looked around the room and saw most of the New Directions in the room. He told them to go home, as they will be waiting for ages, and they might not even get to see him. The remaining people that stayed were Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Sam. Santana ordered Rory to bring Brittany home, as she was convinced that Kurt was dead and made Kurt a card asking him to come back from Dolphin Heaven. Blaine didn't even ask.

Finn had been trying for the last 45 minutes to contact his mum and Burt, to no avail. He remembered that tonight was their date night, which was usually a meal and movie.

Rachel was rubbing Finn's thigh in a comforting manner, while looking at the door for a doctor to come and tell them news on Kurt.

Everyone else was having silent conversations with each other. Santana was clutching the card Brittany had made for Kurt, Puck was still comforting Quinn, who had calmed down a small bit. Mercedes had a death grip on Sam and Tina's hands.

Suddenly, Finn's phone started ringing. He shot out of his chair and answered his phone.

"MUM!" Finn cried.

"Finn, what's wrong? We were in the movies," Carole said, concerned.

"Mum, you and Burt need to get to the hospital," Finn rushed.

"Why? Are you hurt Finny?" Finn was too tired to scold her for the use of his nickname he got when he was sick.

"No mum, it's Kurt, get here now," Finn started crying.

"We'll be there in 10," Carole said, before hanging up.

Finn sat back down on the uncomfortable chair, and prayed that his mum came here soon so she could comfort him.

No more than 5 minutes later, a frantic Burt Hummel, followed by Carole burst into the waiting room.

"What the HELL happened!?" Burt shouted.

Blaine and Quinn told him everything, from the car park incident, to the suspected allergic reaction.

Burt got up and went to the Reception desk to tell them that he was here and to ask how his son was, he came back shortly after.

"Their just prepping him for a room, a doctor will come to see us soon," Burt sighed as he sat back down.

"It's all my fault," Blaine muttered.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Carole asked.

"I should have gone with him. When he told me to stay at Breadsticks, I should have said no. If I went with him, I could have protected him," Blaine sobbed.

"Now you listen to me son, none of this is your fault, alright? You didn't put him in here, and you know Kurt, he's stubborn as hell," Blaine chuckled at the true statement, "the only person to blame is the person who put him in here in the first place," Burt said angrily.

"Now, now Burt, you need to keep your blood pressure down," Carole warned, placing her hand in Burt's.

"I know, but I'm just so-"

"Hummel?" A doctor interrupted.

"That's my boy, is he okay? Can I see him?" Burt asked frantically.

"He's fine; he suffered an Anaphylaxis, which was caused by an allergic reaction. Now, an Anaphylaxis is a very serious thing. It caused his throat to swell up and breathing became difficult. Now, the boy that came with your son said that he believed Kurt was hit in the face by an iced cold drink, now we've taken a substance of that drink to the lab for testing to see what could have possibly caused this. Are you aware of your son's allergies?" the doctor inquired.

"He's allergic to nuts, really bad. He had a bad reaction after Lizzie died, I gave him a cookie after he fell off his bike, and it had nuts in." Burt admitted.

The doctor wrote this information down. "How could this have happened?" Burt asked.

"Like I said, we're waiting for the results now, we should get them shortly. I would advise, just family members for the time being, he can see more people when he get's a bit stronger.

"Okay, well as you know, I'm his dad, this is my wife, and these two are our sons." Burt said, pointing at Finn and Blaine.

Blaine was about to protest, because he wasn't Burt's son, but Burt was giving him the legendary 'Hummel Glare'.

"You kids go home, I'm sure Blaine or Finn will keep you up to date on his progress, I appreciate you all being here for Kurt," Burt said earnestly. His kid did really have great friends.

"Oh! Before I go, doctor, you said Kurt's throat closed up? Now, will that affect his singing voice? Because we've got a Regional's competition coming up, and-"

"Goodbye Rachel," Carole said.

"Right! Sorry, wrong timing," Rachel said her goodbyes, and followed everyone else out of the hospital.

"Are you ready to see him?" the doctor asked. The family nodded, and followed the doctor through hallways, and up an elevator.

The doctor finally stopped outside a room with the number 4512.

"Just a word of warning, it looks a lot worse that it actually is. The symptoms he has are all procedure, so he may experience vomiting, tiredness, nausea. No need to worry, just give him as much rest as possible." They nodded slowly, still processing what the doctor had told them.

The nurse opened the door to Kurt's room and led the family through, what they saw was heartbreaking.

Kurt was lying on his side, his skin was red from the reaction, he had an oxygen over his mouth to help him breathe normally, he was hooked up to a few machines, and was fast asleep.

"Poor little lamb," Carole cooed, stroking Kurt's hair, he woke up then.

* * *

**I promise I'll update tomorrow sometime!**

**I've just been so tired lately for some reason.**

**Thanks for all the love you amazing people!**

**Follow me on twitter, I haven't been on in a few days because my phone has been sent off for repairs, but I should get it back anyday now!**

** aisling_colfer3**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!  
**

**Guess whose back with a brand new chap? *sigh* I apologise..**

**Sorry for the delay! It's my birthday next week and I'm planning for the big 1-9!**

**I'm having a fancy dress party and I'm going as Kurt Hummel! Fuck yeah!**

**I'll post a pic next week on my twitter!**

**Btw, I have no idea if they have Sudocream in America, if not they should get it! It is a godsend!**

**Response to reviews:**

**ColferFan1217: I just want to kiss him and protect him from the world!**

**Hermione1017: I like to think Kurt got 'The Glare' from someone… ;)**

**Got2LuvCCFC: You can't say that! Now you must choose Klainbow heaven…or Dolphin Heaven…dun dun DUN**

**LeBeauAJ: WOOHOO! On board the "We Hate Rachel" Campaign! Welcome!**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx - 3**

* * *

As soon as Kurt opened his eyes, he wished he could be lulled back into the darkness, where he didn't feel like shit, he was calm, floating into space. He felt like he was hit by a truck, then set on fire. He felt a little better when he saw his family in front of him.

"Dude, you look like shit," Finn said, earning a slap on the chest from Carole and a glare.

"I admire your honesty," Kurt whispered through the mask around his face, he wasn't even sure if Finn had heard him.

Kurt was about to sit up when Burt put his hand on his side to keep him down.

"You need to stay still until the nurse comes son. How do you feel?" Burt asked.

Before Kurt could reply, he felt like he was going to be sick. He lifted the mask off his face and started trembling as the pain in his stomach increased.

Burt watched as his son's lips started trembling. Burt acted on instinct and picked up the waste bin from the door and placed it in front Kurt's face as he sat up a little bit, and proceeded to be sick in the bin.

Finn grimaced. He had a very weak stomach, he looked at his mother, asking permission to leave, she nodded and led him out.

Blaine sat down on the bed next to Kurt, rubbing his back as Kurt was throwing up violently. Blaine began to whisper words of encouragement into Kurt's ear.

When Kurt had finished, he lay back down and sagged on top of his pillows, exhausted. Burt went to dispose of the bin, while Blaine got Kurt a cup of water.

"That didn't look nice," Blaine said.

Kurt moved his hand to his face, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this, I look hideous," Kurt whispered, then placed the mask over his mouth again.

"You're beautiful," Blaine said, brushing his fingers lightly across Kurt's red cheeks.

"Liar, I'm sick and disgusting and ugly. Why would you want me?" Kurt started crying.

Blaine knew that Kurt's emotional outburst was due to the drugs he was on, but Blaine felt a pang in his chest at Kurt's words.

"You," Blaine kisses Kurt's left cheek, "Are," he kisses Kurt's right cheek, "So," kisses Kurt's nose, "Beautiful," he said, then kissed his forehead. "Alright?" he brushed the tears away from Kurt's eyes.

"Ahem," both boys turned around and saw Burt and a doctor at the door. Kurt hid his face in his hands, horrified, and Blaine immediately got up off the bed.

"How are you feeling Mr Hummel?" the doctor asked. She didn't seem grossed out by their interaction, so that was a good sign.

Kurt took the mask off again to speak, "feel sick, what's wrong with my voice?" Kurt whispered as loudly has his voice would let him.

The doctor saw the worried look on her patient's face, "It will go away soon, but in the meantime, I suggest not talking too much. Your throat closed up for a rather long time, which is why you feel like you have a really bad sore throat. I was informed that you were sick a few moments ago?"

"Yes, and I have a really bad pain in my stomach," Kurt whispered.

Burt just wanted to wrap his son up in a blanket and cuddle him, protecting him from the cruel world. His son looked so little lying on that hospital bed.

"They are all normal; the sickness is your body's way of rejecting the last bit of chemicals in your system from the reaction. Another doctor should be in shortly with the results from the lab about what caused this vicious and dangerous reaction."

As soon as she said that, another doctor came in, carrying a folder open and a piece of paper on top.

"Mr Hummel, it appears that the slushy drink you were struck with contained traces of Peanut Butter Oil. I understand you have an allergy to nuts?" he asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Where was your epipen Kurt?" Burt asked.

"I left it in my bag. I didn't know someone was going to try and kill me with nuts," Kurt shot back.

"Try not to talk Kurt, okay. I'll get you a white board and pen as means of communication." The nurse said, before leaving to find her essentials.

Kurt put the mask back on his face when Finn and Carole walked back in. Burt told them both what happened. Finn was outraged.

"That's sick! Whoever did it must have known he was allergic!" Finn shouted.

"Do you remember who did it sweetie?" Blaine asked, sitting back next to him.

Kurt nodded, and as soon as the nurse came in with a whiteboard and pen, he began scribbling down.

'_Sebastian Smythe'._

* * *

Sebastian was shitting bricks. He was running out of the car park, and trying to locate his car, which was around the corner from the entrance.

As soon as he got in the car, he began to speed to the exit, almost hitting a red car on the way. Sebastian didn't look to see who was in the car, he needed to get out of here.

When he got back to Dalton, he ran to his dorm room, running past Thad, and locked the door. He then slipped down onto the floor, leaning on the door and started thinking.

_How the FUCK could I have just left him!? He could be dead now and it's all my fault…I didn't know it would kill him! I KILLED KURT HUMMEL!_

Sebastian's mind was racing that he didn't hear the constant tapping on the door.

"Seb, open up," Thad called after his room mate.

"Go 'way," Sebastian mumbled.

"Fine, I'll give you space, I'll room with Nick and Jeff tonight, okay?"

That's why Sebastian liked Thad. He always knew when Sebastian needed space, or whether he had someone to stay the night from Scandals, so he left him alone.

Sebastian then decided that he couldn't sit down, he stood up and started pacing the room.

_I just killed a congressman's son...I just killed my crush's boyfriend._

Sebastian decided to try and get a little bit of sleep. He fell asleep at 5 AM that night.

Sebastian walked into the kitchen where all the rest of his Warbler friends were making breakfast.

"Woah Sebastian! You look like a freaking zombie!" Cameron said.

Sebastian ignored him, and went straight to the coffee machine, when there was a news announcement on their radio…

'_Breaking News: Local Lima Congressman Burt Hummel's son was put in hospital last night after a vicious attack. The attacker put some peanut butter oil into a slushy drink, and threw it in his son Kurt Hummel's face, the sad thing about this, is that Kurt is deathly allergic to nuts._

_The incident happened at the abandoned car park down Shirley Road. The attacker left Mr Hummel to die on one of the coldest night's of the year so far._

_Mr Hummel is making progress in Lima Memorial Hospital, Congressman Burt Hummel has been by his side when he woke up._

_We wish Kurt Hummel a speedy recovery. Police are still trying to trace the attacker…._

The rest of the announcement was droned out by noise of outrage from the Warblers.

"What! Who would do this!" Jeff shouted.

"We only saw him yesterday!" Trent yelled.

When they all calmed down, they all agreed to get dressed and go and visit Kurt, on the way stopping off to buy a card and flowers, and Jeff wants to buy him the biggest Teddy Bear in the store.

They didn't notice how Sebastian still stood by the coffee machine, frozen in his place.

* * *

Kurt was sitting up in bed, going through Vogue's latest magazine with Blaine. Kurt had finally stopped puking his guts up, and Burt brought Kurt some Sudocream from home for Kurt's rashes, which were slowly starting to fade.

They looked up when they saw the door open, a Teddy Bear sat up on the floor.

"Excuse me, is this Hummel's room?" a gruff voice came from the side.

Kurt was giggling as much as his voice would let him, and Blaine was shaking his head. He knew very well who it was.

"KKUURRTTT!" Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and David yelled, running through the room. Nick and Jeff jumped on Kurt's bed in pure excitement.

Kurt was smiling excitedly at their enthusiasm and waved at them. Jeff gave Kurt the teddy, and Kurt looked at it happily.

Trent handed Kurt the card, which was signed by all the Warblers, and Thad gave Kurt the flowers, who gave them to Blaine to put in the vase.

"Are you okay!" Trent busted out.

Kurt nodded, and started writing on the board.

'_Could be better,'_

"Shit, can you not talk anymore!?" David said softly and pitying.

Kurt shook his head, then started writing,

'_No, my throat is very sore after being closed up for so long,'_ he explained.

The Warblers nodded in agreement. They then spent the next 4 hours catching up. Kurt was starting to get tired, so Blaine helped him put the oxygen mask on, and let Kurt lie down for a bit. The Warblers didn't mind one bit, they filed out, Blaine following them.

"Have you seen Sebastian at Dalton?" Blaine asked darkly.

This confused the Warblers. Blaine was on good terms with Sebastian, wasn't he?

"Um, yeah, but he looked like shit this morning," Trent chuckled.

"I bet he fucking did," Blaine said, looking like he wanted to punch the wall.

"What's going on Blaine?" Nick asked.

"He's the reason Kurt's in here, he put peanut butter oil in a slushy and threw it at Kurt last night in the parking lot."

Everything was starting to make sense to Trent.

"That's why he wanted to be left alone last night!" he said, shocked.

"I'm going to Dalton when Burt comes back to look after Kurt, and I'm going to kill Sebastian…" Blaine spat out his name.

"And we'll be right behind you," David, said, and the Warblers nodded.

* * *

**Next Chapter: REVENGE!**

**OOOHH it's exciting!**

**A lot of you are asking me if I'm going to write an epilogue for the fic where the Warblers bully Kurt, the answer is yes, I'm going to start writing it at work Monday.**

**Also, I shall start writing the 'Kurt Funeral Scene' for my first fic "One Day You Will Wake Up…" Monday as well.**

**OOOH!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	6. Chapter 6

**I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**I'm trying to find this story on .**

**It was saved in my favourite stories and alerts, but I cant find it anywhere.**

**Basically, they were having Warblers practice, and Kurt was running late. Karofsky comes in and holds the Warblers hostage, and waits for Kurt. Later in the story he tells Kurt about reading Romeo and Juliet, and how they are alike. He then proceeds to slit Kurt's wrists, with the Warblers and Blaine (who was tied to a chair) watching. Karofsky then tries to slit one of his wrists, but he couldn't hold the knife to do the other one. It's a WIP and I am DESPERATE!**

* * *

Finn watched from around the corner as Blaine was going through the revenge attack on that Sebastian kid.

He would be all up for beating the shit out of Sebastian, but Kurt definitely wouldn't agree to fight violence with violence. _Does Kurt even know?_

As the Warblers and Blaine left, Finn whipped out his phone and started to text the New Direction boys.

_To: Sam Choc, Puck-Asaurus, Mike something, Rory Flana-sumfin, Wheels._

_Dudes, we got a prob. Meet at Kurt's hosp room asap_

Finn went into the hospital room and saw that Kurt was still asleep. He was looking a lot better. He wasn't red anymore, but more pale. Finn winced as he saw that Kurt still had the oxygen mask over his face.

10 minutes later, the guys came in all together. With Santana.

"Right ladies, what's happening?" Santana said.

"Wow he still looks like shit," Sam whispered loudly.

"Shh he might hear you!" Mike said, punching Sam's arm.

"Guys, we need to be quiet because Kurt can't know about this," Finn said, everyone nodded at him to continue, "I overheard Blaine and the other Warblers talking in the hallway, their on their way to Dalton to beat that Sebastian kid up," he said seriously.

"Why the fuck are we still sitting here then! Let's go!" Puck said, leaping out of his chair.

"No! Kurt wouldn't want us joining in!" Rory shouted back at Puck. Everyone shushed him when they heard Kurt moan, then go back to sleep.

"Rory's right. Kurt would never forgive us if we took part. So we are going to Dalton to stop Blaine and the others, talk some sense into them." Finn said.

"You guys go and I'll stay here with Kurt, Dalton has way too many stairs," Artie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and leapt up from their seats and exited the room.

Artie wheeled himself over to Kurt's bedside, and got out his phone to check his bid on ebay for the Star Trek boxset. He felt something grab his shirt, he looked up and saw the angry face of Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Kurt had woken up when he heard someone burst through the door. He kept his eyes closed though; he wanted to hear what they were talking about.

He heard Sam say that he looked like shit, _ass, I'll get him back… _Then Finn mentioned what Blaine and his Warbler friends were doing.

_NO! Oh my God I'm going to KILL them!_

Kurt heard everyone file out, and Artie's wheelchair getting close to his bed. Kurt opened his eyes in slits, and saw Artie on his phone, totally engrossed.

Kurt sat up quickly and grabbed the front of Artie's shirt, giving him a look that said 'tell me everything.'

"K-k-kurt, nice to see you awake!" Artie tried, but failed, Kurt was giving him the glare. "You can use my phone to try and ring Blaine, do you know his number?" Kurt shook his head. "Shit, okay, where's your phone?" Kurt pointed over to his bag, sitting on the chair in the far corner.

Artie wheeled himself over to Kurt's bag and retrieved Kurt's phone. He turned back to Kurt and saw that he was writing something. Kurt held up the whiteboard and the message read, _'you do the talking'._

* * *

Blaine and the Warblers had just parked outside Dalton, and were making their way in the building. _'Where would Sebastard be?"_ Blaine thought.

He was absolutely seething. How dare Sebastian harm his boyfriend!? And expect to get away with it! They were headed to the Warbler room, and started setting the plan up.

Nick texted Sebastian to come to the Practice room, to help him go over some choreography for Regional's. He received a text back 5 minutes later. Everybody else hid behind the door, waiting for their prey.

The plan was all set.

* * *

Sebastian was still feeling awful; he had cried himself to sleep.

When he received the text from Nick, he wasn't going to agree to come down, but he thought he needed the distraction.

He started walking to the Practice room…

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there because I'm so tired! But I'll start planning at work tomorrow!**

**I promise!**

**I just thought I HAD to put a chappy up tonight.**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I kinda took a little break from this story.**

**Work has been hectic, and I uploaded the deleted scene of One Day…and the last chapter of Our Friendship Will Never Die.**

**The Poll on my profile has now CLOSED!**

**The winner is…*drum roll Finn.*…HOME INVASION!**

**Stay tuned, I will try and write the fic tomorrow at work.**

**Also…I'M 19 TOMORROW! HUZZAH!**

* * *

Artie tried for the 10th time in 20 minutes to get through to Blaine, with no such luck. Kurt kept prodding Artie to keep trying, not giving up until he get's through to Blaine.

They even tried ringing the other Warblers, but their phones were switched off.

Kurt then had an idea. He started writing hurriedly down on the whiteboard and shoved it in front of Artie's face.

'_Ring Finn.'_

Artie looked at Kurt as if he had the treatments to all the illnesses in the world. He picked up the phone again and tried dialling Finn's phone.

It rang 4 times, before Finn answered "Hi whoever you are, I'm driving so I'll call you later," then hung up.

Kurt groaned, and flopped back against the pillow. Artie gave Kurt back his phone in defeat. Kurt grabbed the phone and continued calling Blaine.

* * *

The boys were driving to Dalton going way over the speed limit.

"What the hell does Anderson think he's doing," Puck shouted.

"He's going to kill Sebastian, he boxes when he's angry," Finn said.

"How do you know?" Mike asked.

Finn looked at Sam before telling them, "After he exploded at Sam in the choir room, I went after him and he looked pissed."

Sam moved uncomfortably in his seat, wanting someone to change the subject, before he had the chance, Finn's phone started ringing.

Without looking from the road, Finn took the phone out of his pocket, pressed the answer button and yelled into the phone.

"Hi whoever you are, I'm driving so I'll call you later," then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, check for me dude?" Finn said, passing the phone to Puck who was in the passenger seat.

"Kurt," Puck said simply.

"Aah cool he must be awake, wondering why he's calling me," Finn said.

"Who knows how far away are we from Dalton?" Rory asked.

"It's just down this road dude," Finn said, driving through the gates of Dalton. They parked their car halfway from the entrance, and raced into the school.

* * *

Sebastian walked slowly towards the practice room to meet Nick. He had no idea why Nick wanted to practice their choreography; Nick could pick it up in his sleep.

He almost walked into a couple of freshmen on his way down the stairs, he mumbled his apologies, and at least he thinks he did. Ever since the whole thing with Kurt, it was like his mind was working on autopilot.

He walked down the corridor to the doors of the choir room. He paused at the door and took a deep breathe, before opening the door.

* * *

Nick was standing in the middle of the room; he had just watched the others go out of the back door and waiting for the timing.

He was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Before he could run, the door opened, but the person who came through the door was not who he expected it to be.

**My mind's not with it at the moment guys, long hours at work are meh. Last chapter will be for tomorrow!**

**Then I'll start my Home Invasion fic!**

**CrissColferCrowe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

**So I didn't have many calls today so guess what…**

**You cant guess…**

**Okay I'll just tell ya…**

**THIS STORY HAS FINISHED! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**And…and…**

**I WILL BE UPLOADING MY HOME INVASION FIC AFTERWARDS!**

**I had time to write the first chapter! WAHHOOOOO!**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked cautiously.

Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Rory traipsed into the Practice Room, looking around the room as they had never been in there before.

"Where is he?" Finn asked.

"Who?"

"Don't fuck with me preppy, you know who we're talking about," Puck shouted at the frozen teen.

"I don't know wha-"

The back door opened and Blaine, Jeff, David and Trent skulked back into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked, sounding pissed.

"Dude, you don't have to do this," Sam said.

"Yes I do!" Blaine cried. "He hurt my boyfriend, your friend, your brother!"

"That's not the way to do it," Puck said gently.

"You can talk! You bullied Kurt everyday since Kindergarten, you too Finn!" he cried.

Finn and Puck looked shocked at Blaine's outburst.

"That's right, Kurt told me everything! And the funny thing is, he did nothing to you! So you're all hypocrites!"

"We said sorry," Puck said sheepishly.

"Well, sorry doesn't cover it sometimes. Sorry doesn't fix the emotional trauma and scars that he went through inside!" Blaine needed to calm down or he was going to punch something…now would be a good time for Sebastian to come in…

"We're all getting a bit off topic here," Rory said awkwardly.

Just then, the door opened and in came Sebastian. He looked at the angry faces of the teenagers, he was going to back up and run away, but decided he needed to face the music, and take his punishment like a man.

"You bastard!" Blaine roared, running to Sebastian with his fists clenched. But Finn and Puck had grabbed Blaine around the waist, holding him back.

"Let me go! Let me kill him!" Blaine screamed at the two.

"I deserve it," Sebastian said, at least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why did you do it?" Mike asked quietly. He thought if the room was quiet and calm, Blaine would start to calm down.

"I didn't think it would cause that much damage! I thought he would come out in a rash, because he's always passionate about his skin," Sebastian said.

"Why Kurt? What sort of madman goes out to try and harm others?" Nick asked, everyone noticed how Puck and Finn looked down.

"Because if I messed with Kurt's skin, then Blaine would think he would be hideous, then Blaine would run to me! Okay! Why have you come here anyway Blaine? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Sebastian yelled.

Blaine scoffed. "You think I'm with Kurt for just his looks? I'm also with him because he has a beautiful soul, he's perfect inside and out, he's kind-hearted, beautiful, funny, caring, amazing and also hot. I love how his soft and milky his skin is, like porcelain, I adore how he has different coloured eyes that sparkle when he's happy and excited about something. I love how shy he gets when I tell him how much I love him, and when he gets up onstage to perform, or when I compliment him. So you see Sebastian, maybe you should look up to Kurt, if you want a long lasting relationship," Blaine said passionately.

"Dude, I think I just puked in my mouth," Sam said.

Before anyone else could say anything, they heard sirens coming from outside.

* * *

Artie was starting to think that Kurt was going to have a panic attack or something. He was starting to breathe funny when he wasn't wearing the oxygen mask.

He knew he should be trying to calm Kurt down, but nothing seemed to work. Kurt just gripped his phone and continued to ring Blaine.

His dad and Carole came in some time ago, when they were told about what was happening, they were furious, but then proud of Finn for trying to stop it. They had gone to get some food when an officer came in.

"We are still trying to find Mr Smythe's whereabouts, but we are at a lose end at the moment," the officer said.

"Kurt jolted up into a sitting position and started writing on his board. _'why?'_

"Well, we need to charge him for assault, he will need to be taken down to the station," he replied.

"Artie looked at Kurt, both teens wearing shocked expressions.

"He's at Dalton Academy, some of our friends went down there a while ago," Artie replied.

"Thank you gentlemen, we'll get straight on it," the officer nodded his departure, before talking onto his radio.

Kurt fell back against the pillow and sighed in relief, it was finally over.

Who called the freaking police?!" Sebastian cried.

Everyone else looked at each other in confusion. _They hadn't called the police?_

"They know it was you Sebastian, just face up to your punishment," Trent said.

"But I'll be thrown in jail!" he shouted.

"Just go before I throw you out," Puck growled.

Blaine walked over past Sebastian to the door, and opened it for Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at everyone in shock, then turned and headed to the door. He was about to walk through when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, Sebastian?" Blaine said sickeningly sweetly.

Sebastian turned around to face him, hoping he was forgiven. Instead, he was met with a fist to his face. He lost balance and fell to the floor, landing on his bottom. Blood flew freely down his nose.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my boyfriend," Blaine sneered, before Sebastian scrambled off out the door.

"Blaine looked at the others and smiled.

"I'm going to see Kurt, anybody want a lift?"

"Us Daltoners will stay here, you give our love to lover boy," David teased.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and walked out with the rest of the New Direction boys, he didn't regret any of the things he had said to Puck and Finn. They watched with humour as they saw Sebastian being put into the police car in handcuffs. They waved at him as the car drove past.

As they walked back to their cars, Blaine took out his phone from his jeans pocket. 46 missed calls, 23 messages all from Kurt.

"_I'm in so much shit…"_

* * *

Blaine walked slowly through the hospital corridors towards Kurt's room. He felt like he was walking to his own execution.

He walked in slowly and he came face to face with a scared looking Artie, and a pissed Kurt.

"Hey baby…" Blaine said awkwardly.

"Don't 'Hey Baby' me," Kurt rasped.

"Baby, you shouldn't be talking-"

"I have been stuck in this room worried sick about you. You wouldn't answer your phone, you went behind my back and-"

"Kurt had to pause to take a breathe, he grabbed the mask and placed it over his mouth and took some breathes of oxygen.

"Artie, can me and Kurt have some privacy? Everyone else is in the hallway," Blaine asked.

"No problem homie," Artie said, wheeling himself out.

Blaine went and sat down on the end of the bed next to Kurt, whose breathing was more or less back to normal. He refused to look at Blaine though.

"Kurt, please look at me," Blaine begged, Kurt obliged. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes full of hurt. He was washed over with guilt as he had put the hurt there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry I went against your wishes. It's just something I had to do at the time," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and putting them in both of his.

Kurt slipped the mask off with his other hand.

"I'm more hurt that you didn't answer my calls, I was so worried something had happened to you. I am grateful that you wanted to get back at him for me, but just don't do it behind my back like that again, okay?" Kurt whispered slowly and clearly.

"Okay love," Blaine said, before leaning forward to give Kurt a kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue slip through his lips, so Kurt gave him access into his mouth.

Before anything got too heated, Kurt pulled away to get some air, and rubbed his nose against Blaine's nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"I get released tomorrow morning," Kurt rasped.

"That's great honey!"

"I've been banned from doing physical exercise for a few weeks, and I have to stay in bed for like one or two weeks,"

"Does that mean I get to be your nurse?" Blaine winked.

"Totally."

* * *

**I think this is a nice place to end it.**

**Thank you all for your awesomeness!  
**

**Call this long chapter a birthday present from me to you guys!**

Much love.

**CrissColferCrowe**

**áisling_colfer3**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**One person asked this:**

**Guest: If the Warblers knew about Kurt's allergy, then why would Blaine be confused about what anaphylaxis is? I imagine he would have mentioned that when telling the warblers. Or Wes would have explained it. This doesn't really make sense.**

**1. I don't really understand your question.**

**2. Wes wasn't even in this story?**

**3. I honestly didn't even know a deathly allergic reaction was called an anaphylaxis until I researched about it online. Blaine knew his boyfriend was deathly allergic, but didn't know what the actual name of it was.**

**The Warblers didn't know about how Kurt could die if he ate nuts. They just knew that he was allergic so made sure not to give him any?**


End file.
